


The Art of Negotiation

by fayedartmouth



Category: CHAOS (TV 2011)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, because why not, pointless whump, with team goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayedartmouth/pseuds/fayedartmouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ODS doesn’t negotiate with terrorists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Chaos.
> 
> A/N: Short, same old stuff :) Beta by sockie1000.

They're holding a gun to Billy's head. His eyes are glazed and he seems to be wavering. There's blood coating the side of his face, and the bloody hole in the side of his shirt is somewhat ominous. There's four men, all beefy and heavily armed. They'll pull the trigger, Casey knows. They'll leave Billy with a bullet through his brain if they don't get what they want.

Next to Casey, Michael stands unflinching. He lifts his chin. "We don't negotiate with terrorists."

The men shift.

Casey cracks his knuckles.

Billy tenses.

"So you want us to kill him then?" the men sneer.

Michael shakes his head. "No, you misunderstand," he says. "We don't _negotiate_ with terrorists."

Casey rolls his shoulders, pops his elbows.

"We stop them," Michael says. "By any means possible."

The men hesitate, then titter. The one with a gun to Billy's head jabs it harder. "You? Two men? Hardly armed?" He spits. "I would like to see you try."

"One man," Michael says. "One human weapon." He looks to Casey. "You ready?"

Casey smirks mirthlessly. "You have no idea."

It's two minutes later when the men are on the ground and Casey has all the guns. Michael is holding Billy upright, while the Scot chuckles drunkenly. "I never thought I'd pity terrorists," he slurs.

Casey rolls his eyes. "Like we would pay anything to get you back."

"What Malick means to say is that we're glad you're okay," Michael clarifies.

Billy hums. "Actions speak louder than words, I reckon."

"A lesson you should learn," Casey harrumphs. "Now, shut up, and let's go."

"Already?" Billy whines. "Do I not get a chance to recover?"

"Well, we don't want their friends to show up," Michael says.

"But I was stabbed and beaten and nearly executed," Billy pleads.

"And I don't care," Casey says. "You forget, we don't negotiate with terrorists. Or idiots."

Billy grins at him sloppily. "But you saved this idiot's life."

Michael makes a face. "He has a point."

Casey grunts. "And I'm already regretting it," he mutters as he starts to head out. "Now _let's go._ "

Casey led the way, Michael half-carrying Billy behind him. Casey leaves with his team. He doesn't tell them that, but it's the only thing that's always been non-negotiable.


End file.
